Can I Have This Dance?
by GrantMeSerenity
Summary: A dance is always something to remember. Being close to your parrtner, feeling the warmth of their breath on your face, and the strength of their arms around you... At least, that's how Zero feels when she dances with Kid. And after a month of being apart from each other, the experience is even more enjoyable. KidXOC, LizXOC, SoulXMaka, Black StarXTsubaki, AkaneXTsugumi


**Hey! This is just a short little one-shot that I put together. Before the story begins, I should let you know that one of the main characters, Zero, is my own. I created her and put her in my own fanfiction of Soul Eater In that fanfiction, she falls in love with Kid, and this a story about their dance. Sasuke is her partner, and he is a Death Scythe. Here, he falls for Liz. Tsugumi Harudori, who gets together with Akane, is from Soul Eater Not!, which was also written by The author of Soul Eater.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**I hope that you enjoy!**

**=)**

"I have an amazing idea!" Maka declared as she stood up. They were sitting in the living room of Zero's huge apartment. They had been playing spin the bottle, and Liz had just been asked to kiss her boyfriend Sasuke. She happily obliged.

"What is it?" Soul looked up at his girlfriend. She looked down at him with an evil grin.

"We should do something special before Halloween. I think that we should stay apart from our partners for a while."

"Why? And how is that special?" Liz asked.

"It's special because it's exactly one month from Halloween. I think that there should be no contact between the girls and guys from here until the dance at school."

Everyone looked at each other. Zero bit her lip. "I don't know. Don't you think that it would get lonely?"

"Come on Zero. It could be fun." Kid placed his hand on hers and smiled at her pleadingly.

"But what about sleeping accommodations? Most of you guys all live together."

"Simple," Tsubaki said. "We can all move into a different place for one month. Since your houses are the biggest, I say that the guys move in with Kid, and us girls can stay here."

"I...I guess it could be fun." Zero caved.

"Great!" Liz cheered. "Girls, I want you to grab all of your makeup and clothes. We are going to have a great month."

All of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Wait!" Tsubaki cried. "I think that all of the guys should ask their girlfriends to dance at the party."

"That's a great idea!" Tsugumi said.

"What about me?" Akane's partner Clay asked. Unfortunately, he didn't have a girlfriend.

"You can go with Patty." Soul said, standing up.

"Okay. Everybody has half and hour to say goodbye to their partners, and grab all of their stuff." Maka grabbed Soul's hand and waved as she walked out the door.

Black Star put his arm around Tsubaki and led her out the door, Sasuke and Akane did the same with their girlfriends. Clay just followed them out the door, and Patty did a funky dance as she left.

Kid and Zero were left alone. Kid wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his grasp and sighed.

"I still don't agree with this." She muttered.

"Why not? I thought that you said it could be fun."

"I know, but I didn't say that I wanted to do it. Besides, I think that I'll miss you too much in a month."

"Well then, you can catch up on Halloween when we dance. Don't worry, I'll be thinking about you every day."

"I'll be thinking about you too."

They touched lips and he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, he pulled the front door shut behind him and she had said her last words to her boyfriend for a month.

3

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tsugumi laughed as she flopped down on the guest bed. She, along with everyone else, had brought a full suitcase of all of her clothes, and another of shoes and other female necessities.

"Yeah..." Zero sighed.

"What's the matter Zero? You look so down." Tsubaki sat down on the comforter next to Tsugumi.

"It's not that. It's just that..." she sighed. "I miss him."

"Aaaaaawwwww!" Liz squealed. "I am so glad that my meister decided to fall in love with you!" she squeezed Zero's shoulders in a bear hug. "Seriously, I think that it's sweet that you miss him already."

All of the others nodded. "Zero's in love!" Patty shouted.

Everybody laughed and Zero cracked a smile.

"Now, onto less depressing matters..." Maka stood up. "We need to figure out what we're going to do this month."

Kid never knew how much six growing teenaged boys could eat. He had cooked at least eight helpings of pancakes and bacon the next morning. There was barely enough for himself left over.

"I wonder what's it's going to be like at school today," Black Star said. Then a thought occurred to him. "What happens if Stein wants us to do an activity that involves our partners?"

"Maka already took care of that. She called Stein last night and let him know what was going on. She actually managed to persuade him to not include us in any of those exercises." Souls chomped down on the last piece of bacon.

"I wonder how the girls are doing." Akane stood up and put his dishes in the sink.

"You're already worried about them? It's only been one night." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but..."

"I think they'll be fine. They're all strong girls. And besides, I'm sure that if it's an emergency, they won't have a problem with us actually talking again at the least," Kid said as he ran up the stairs to grab his backpack.

The other students in the EAT class were highly confused at the behaviour of The girls and boys that had walked in. They had all sat on opposite sides of the classroom. When Stein walked in, he looked at the seating arrangements and shook his head.

"These kids are too weird..." he muttered.

Zero and Sasuke had been called into the Death Room. They walked beside each other awkwardly, not saying a word of course. As they stepped up to the platform, Lord Death looked at them and asked,

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Both nodded, so he let it go.

"I wanted to ask a favour of you and your musical talents. I would greatly appreciate it if you two could act as live entertainment for a while at the dance on Halloween. It won't be very long, but figured that you could do a couple of songs together." He was referring to Sasuke's magnificent ability to play the piano, and Zero's outstanding voice.

Both nodded, and quickly rushed out of the room.

"That was odd..." Lord Death mumbled to himself.

=/

It had been one week, then two, and three weeks had finally passed. By this time all of the girls were getting their Halloween costumes prepared. Liz had dragged everybody out to the mall, where they had bought all of their makeup and accessories.

"Hey, Zero, you haven't bought anything yet. How come?" Patty asked Zero as they sat down for lunch in the food court.

"I don't know Patty. Nothing's caught my eye."

"Well, we'd better find you something. You need to get a costume." Liz took a sip of her soda.

"I know..."

It had been a little over an hour when Zero saw the perfect dress. She smiled at it through the window.

"Did you see something that you liked Zero?" Maka asked. "Wow, what a pretty dress." She commented when she saw the piece of clothing.

"Yeah," Zero agreed. "And I know exactly what to do with it."

She ran inside the shop.

=P

The boys weren't having as much luck with their costumes.

They walked around the shopping center (it was very weird to see a group of teenaged boys in a mall, but nobody so much as looked at them), looking through windows of costume shops. It was no use.

"Hey guys, look over here!" Black Star called. He pointed through the window of a dress shop.

"Why the hell would we want to look a fancy dresses? We're not girls." Soul scoffed.

"We're not looking at the dresses. We're looking at what the dresses are on." he pointed through the window.

Zero stood on a podium in front of her friends. She was sliding on a pair of high heels that Liz had picked out for her. She wore a fabulous pink dress that fell above her knees. It had white trim on the top and bottom She spun around and it ruffled out around her. Her friends laughed and smiled in amazement. They then ushered each other into a changeroom.

Zero sat on one of the plush couches in the store. She waited for the first of her friends to appear.

Tsubaki stepped onto the podium, wearing a very flattering blue gown that was fitted to her body. It had swirls of green and turquoise on it, and a bow tied it in the back. Zero smiled at her.

Then Patty stepped out. She was wearing an orange dress that was ruffled and very fitting. it clung to her every curve. She wore black heels, and she wobbled as she stepped up.

Zero and Tsubaki laughed as she fell to the couch.

Then Tsugumi walked out in a longer purple dress that fell just past her knees. It draped lower behind her, and almost touched the ground. it had one strap that crossed above her right shoulder.

Maka walked out of the change rooms wearing a green dress that very much suited her. It had spaghetti straps, and was fairly short. She wore brown flats, and her eyes matched perfectly with the dress. It flowed out from just under her ribcage.

Now it was Liz's turn. She stepped up to the podium with confidence. She was wearing a little red dress that was accessorized with a black waist belt that tied in a bow behind her. Her black heels were much higher than Patty's.

They walked out of the shop with new bags in their hands. Each girl had purchased at least one dress that they had liked.

That was when they noticed the guys. They stared at the girls in embarrassment. The girls just stared at them back, wide eyes. Both groups quickly turned on their heels and walked the opposite directions, the guys wearing stupid grins on their faces, and the girls laughing about them all the way home.

O_O

When the night of the dance came, the girls were in a frenzy. It was a good thing that Zero's apartment had two showers.

"I almost want to wear my new dress tonight." Tsugumi said as she held her purple dress in front of her.

"No way." Liz said. "Those are to be saved for a special occasion. One like the Valentine's Day dance, when we're supposed to look gorgeous, not ghoulish."

"We're supposed to look ghoulish?" Zero asked, stepping into the room. "Oopsie."

All of the girls' jaws hit the floor.

=O

Kid fiddled with his thumbs as he walked up the steps to the academy. It had been a whole month since he had talked to his girlfriend. And after what he saw in the store the other day, he was getting anxious to see what she had in mind for tonight.

His long cape flowing behind him as he entered the dancing hall, all of his friends behind him, looking very gross and stomach turning. Black Star was a zombie, Akane was a ghost, Soul was a demon, Clay was a murderer, Sasuke was an arm wrestler (Everybody had a great laugh about that one), and Kid was a vampire.

All of the boys began to mingle for a while as they waited for their dates. After a while, one after one, a couple of girls showed up. Patty was a one eyed monster, Liz was a dead taxi driver, Tsugumi was a dead war soldier, Maka was a haunted singer, Tsubaki was a very odd looking furry thing, and Zero hadn't shown up yet.

Kid thought that this was very odd.

"Well, I should probably go and change. I need to wear a tux for the show." Sasuke said, looking at the clock on the wall. "It would be kind of funny if a very buff man like me were playing the piano."

"You're playing the piano tonight?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Lord Death asked us to."

"Us?"

"I may have said too much," Sasuke said, soon realizing that Zero hadn't told her friends that she would be singing.

Stein stepped up to the stage, wearing his regular lab coat. He cleared his throat and everybody turned his attention to him. "I very happily welcome Sasuke and Zero, very talented students of the EAT class." There was a round of applause as Sasuke sat down at the piano. Then a gasp ran through the crowd as Zero stepped out to the stage.

She had large white wings, with flecks of silver that danced among the feathers. She wore a silver mask, and her makeup was perfect, thanks to Liz. She wore silver heels and a gorgeous strapless white dress that fell to her knees. It had sparkling silver stretching up her skirt to her waist in certain spots, as well as trimmed at the top.

She sang the songs Tonight I Wanna Cry, by Keith Urban, and Someone Like You, by Adele. Her voice matched perfectly with the piano. Then, she picked up her guitar as Sasuke left the stage, not bothering to change out of his tux. She then sang The Only Exception, by Paramore.

Kid couldn't help but to smile as her melodic tune caused him to sway his head.

"And you are the only exception,

You are the only exception,

You are the only exception,

You are the only exception,

And I'm on my way to believing,

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

Everybody clapped as she finished and left the stage.

The odd thing was, nobody could find her afterwards. They wanted to congratulate her on her excellent performance. But she was nowhere to be found.

Kid slipped out of the hall. He climbed a few stairs, dropping his cape off in an empty classroom, and taking his teeth out as well. He then stepped outside onto the roof, letting the moonlight bathe him in radiance.

Zero leaned against the stone wall. She stared up at the stars. Kid wrapped his arms around her from behind and she breathed in the cologne that he always wore. It was a comforting scent, and one that she hadn't smelt for a month.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too."

"We still have to dance don't we?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He sighed and she turned around to face him, her silver mask having been taken off. He looked into her eyes. They reflected the sky.

"What's the matter with that?"

He mumbled something and she said, "What was that?"

"I can't dance." He said a little louder.

She smiled, teasing him. "Well, that can be easily fixed."

He looked down at her as she slid her hand into his and rested her arm on his shoulder. A sweet, harmonic tune flowed from her lips as she began to sing.

_"Take my hand, take a breath,_

_Pull me close, and take one step._

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide."_

He joined in with her as he knew the song.

_"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget,_

_To keep dancing wherever we go next?_

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

She stopped singing and let him carry on.

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead,_

_And every turn will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall,_

_You know I'll catch you through it all."_

She joined in again, and they began to spin around, holding each other closely

_"Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart._

_Because my heart is wherever you are._

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?_

_Ooooohhhhhh!_

_No mountains too high and ocean's too wide,_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop._

_Let it rain, let it pour,_

_What we have is worth fighting for."_

_As if on cue, thunder rumbled through the sky and rain started to soak the pair._

_"You know I believe, that we were meant to be,_

_Oooooooohhhhhhh!_

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

As they stopped spinning, they looked up into the rain, feeling the droplets fall on their faces.

"You look amazing tonight," Kid commented. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She laughed.

They stood there for a moment, soaking up the silence with the sounds of rain hitting the cobblestones.

"We should probably get out of the rain," Kid said.

"Yup," Zero said. Kid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked inside, still dancing in their minds.

**=D**

**So? What did you think? I know, I know... it's extremely cheesy, but that's okay, because it goes well. And yes, the song Can I Have This Dance is from High School Musical Three. It's a really weird movie (in my opinion) but I love the song and it was stuck in my head, so I had to use it in a story. Once again, I do not own Soul Eater, or any of the songs that I mentioned (Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban, Someone Like You by Adele, The Only Exception by Paramore, and Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron). But they are all really good songs and I recommend that you listen to should be all. Ta-ta for now! ;P**


End file.
